


Andy Murray and Amelie Mauresmo Breakup in Madrid

by polarisgalaxy



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tennis RPF, clay courts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisgalaxy/pseuds/polarisgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the ATP Masters event in Madrid, Amelie Mauresmo summons the courage to tell Andy Murray she no longer wants to coach him. Andy is upset and he pleads with Amelie to not leave him. However, Amelie is convinced Andy Murray on court outbursts are cruel and she feels offended. Andy tries to win back Amelie trust and her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andy Murray and Amelie Mauresmo Breakup in Madrid

“We need to end this relationship now Andy because it isn’t working anymore. You are rude, petulant”. Amelie Mauresmo said in Madrid in the players lounge. Amelie and Andy Murray were seated at a table at the front of the player lounge in front of a huge television set. The final men quarterfinals in Madrid was on the screen yet Andy and Amelie did not care. In the background, other players and coaches were pretending to play cards such as Rafael Nadal and his uncle Toni. However, the other players were paying close attention. Novak Djokovic pretended to be reading a book while relaxing on the black sofa.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          “Amelie why now? Why? Please talk to me” Andy said with sincerity in his eyes he appeared a bit afraid and nervous. Andy’s hands were sweating and his legs felt weak. He couldn’t lose Amelie now not after everything they had gone through together in the past two years. “ Andy we cannot have the conversation here, how about we go to hotel and talk there?” Amelie suggested with the nod of her head. Andy looked around and saw Nadal and Djokovic and their coaches eyes were on them. Andy started to feel angry and betrayed.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     “Why? Why should we hide Amelie? I am angry that you refuse to give me the twenty five weeks we promised. You said you wanted to coach me but I feel like you are backing out. Why?” “Andy, you know I like you as a person, but you are abusive on the court. Why do you subject me to this abuse? Are you angry at me or are you mad at me? Have I done something to upset you?” Amelie asked as she started to cry and tears rolled down her elegant face. Andy was not thinking and he moved towards Amelie and hugged her. Amelie held Andy tight and just cried.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   “Amelie, I am so sorry girl, I did not mean to upset you or hurt you. I care about you Amelie so much.” Andy began to cry as well. “You know I care about you Andy, but this is becoming too intense, I am just supposed to be your coach that is all” Amelie said as she turned away from Andy. In a low voice Andy replied “you and I both know, we can never be just a coach and a pupil I have feelings for you Amelie, I always have”.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                “Andy I am a lesbian, you are a heterosexual man, we are just friends that is it!” Amelie turned around to look at Andy Murray and she slapped him across the face. A gasp went around the room. Novak Djokovic dropped his novel, while Rafael Nadal and his uncle Toni stopped playing cards. Some other players in the background also gasped they were transfixed by the scene. “Amelie, you and I both know, if we spent more time together, we would eventually be sleeping together! I love you Amelie and you know I got feelings beyond friendship for you!” Andy declared his face was red and fiery. Amelie’s eyes got wide she was stunned. “ Yes, I am not stupid Andy, I know you have feelings for me but I just thought it was a crush that is all.” Amelie explained.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    “No, Amelie, you know I have feelings for you, you can sense it. I can sense it. I believe if we traveled the world together eventually we would be sleeping together. The attraction between us is just so strong” Andy stated as he carefully held Amelie hand looked into her eyes and passionately kissed her on the lips. Andy took control he pulled Amelie body towards him and Amelie did not hold back her feelings either. Meanwhile, Novak Djokovic and Rafa Nadal looked at each other with shock and amusement.


End file.
